Orinoco the Womble and Friends
Disney and Sega's TV Series spoof of TV Series with Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Cast: *Thomas - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Edward - The Great Gonzo (The Muppets) *Henry - Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pianta) *Gordon - Mighty Mouse *James - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Percy - Wellington (The Wombles) *Toby - Sam the Eagle (The Muppets) *Bertie - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) *Terence - Admiral DeGill (Atomic Betty) *Sir Topham Hatt - Professor (Super Magentic Neo) *Lady Hatt - Neptuna (The Hydronauts) *Coaches - Bugs (The Trap Door) *Troublesome Trucks - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Annie and Clarabel - Anna & Elsa (Frozen) *Henrietta - Sally (The Cat in the Hat) *Duck - Pingu *Donald and Douglas - Ernest and Stevie (Comedy Inc.) *Bill and Ben - Justin and Squidgy (Justin Time) *Diesel - Air Toad Marshall (Bucky O'Hare) *Daisy - Lola (Shark Tale) *BoCo - Parsley the Lion (The Herbs) *Harold - Orville (The Rescuers) *Trevor - Hector the Dog (Hector's House) *Mavis - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F Puppy) *Oliver - Woody Woodpecker *Toad - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Bulgy - Professor Z (Cars 2) *Skarloey - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Rheneas - Sniffles the Mouse (Looney Tunes) *Sir Handel - Igor (Count Duckula) *Peter Sam - Elliot (Pete's Dragon) *Rusty - Short Fuse (Penguins of Madagascar) *The Chinese Dragon - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Duncan - Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc.) *Stepney - Oh (Home) *George - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Caroline - Ella the Elephant *Diesel 10 - Metlar (Inhumanoids) *Emily - Nellie the Elephant *Lady - Madame Cholet (The Wombles) *Splatter and Dodge - D'Compose and Tendril (Inhumanoids) *Owl - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Elephant - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Arry and Bert - Stiletto and Leatherhead (Danger Mouse) *Cranky - Haybot (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *City of Truro - Nigel (Rio) *Salty - Paddington Bear *Reg - Tobermory (The Wombles) *Stanley - Mac Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Rosie - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Molly - Camilla the Chicken (The Muppets) *Timothy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bash - Ed (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Dash - Edd (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Ferdinand - Eddy (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Marion - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Connor - Spongebob Squarepants *Caitlin - Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants) *Luke - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Den - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Dart - Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Paxton - Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Norman - Olaf (Frozen) *Sidney - Tobias (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Smudger - Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Belle - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Victor - Bungo (The Wombles) *Elizabeth - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Millie - Young Faline (Bambi) *Ashima - Yin (Yin Yang Yo) *Vinnie - Dr. Ivo Robotnik (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Raul - Jośe Carioca (The Three Caballeros/Saludos Amigos) *Frieda - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Axel - Hunter (Storks) *Gina - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Étienne - Gobo Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Carlos - Donkey (Shrek) *Ivan - Harry the Hare (Meet the Feebles) *Rajiv - E.B. (Hop) *Yong Bao - Po the Panda (Kung Fu Panda) *Shane - Genie (Aladdin) *The Flying Scotsman - Hank (Finding Dory) *Rex - Alfred (Johnson and Friends) *Bert - Shaun the Sheep *Mike - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Hurricane - Bob the Builder *Frankie - Wendy (Bob the Builder) *Theo - Gene (The Emoji Movie) *Lexi - Jeopardy Mouse (Danger Mouse) *Merlin - Ludwig Von Drake (Disney's Sing Along Songs) *Beresford - Gerald McBoing Boing *Nia - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Ace - Dumb Donald (Fat Albert: and the Cosby Kids) *Beau - Walter (The Muppets) *Rebecca - Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) *Carly - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Big Mickey - Timmy the Tooth (Timmy the Tooth) Category:Disney and Sega Category:Thomas & Friends Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Disney and Sega Junior